Bien
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: En los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas, lo que más se necesita es el apoyo de las personas que amamos.


Bien.

Karin se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un jadeo horrorizado, sin creer lo que tenía justo frente a sus ojos. Era demasiado surrealista, nunca lo había pensado sino hasta esta mañana y ahora… sabía que era cierto. Estaba embarazada.

No sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Ella una madre? Nunca había sido buena para tratar con niños pequeños, no sabría qué hacer con un bebé, sería una madre terrible porque la maternidad simplemente no era lo suyo. ¡Era cosa de Yuzu! Yuzu sí sería una madre increíble, ella era la esposa perfecta y la mejor madre de la historia. ¿Pero ella, Hitsugaya Karin? ¡A veces ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma! Y a su esposo le encantaba echarle eso en cara.

¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Su esposo! Él sin duda la odiaría cuando se enterará de esto. Él no era malo con los niños, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para dedicarle tiempo a un niño cuando apenas podía dedicarle tiempo a su propia mujer. Ya casi podía escuchar sus regaños y reclamo, el modo en el que le recriminaría por haber cometido la estupidez de embarazarse todo porque siempre olvidaba tomar las malditas pastillas.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y de inmediato maldijo y se los frotó furiosamente. No iba a ablandarse solo por tener un mocoso dentro, ella todavía seguía siendo la misma mujer dura que no lloraba a menos que el mundo se esté desmoronando y a veces ni así.

-¡Karin-chan! ¿Estás en el baño?- entró en pánico al oír la cantarina voz de Yuzu desde la habitación. ¡Olvido por completo que su hermana vendría hoy! Rápidamente se levantó de su posición fetal en el piso, maldiciendo cuando chocó su cabeza con el lado del lavamanos. -¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Con permiso!- la manija de la puerta comenzó a girar.

-¡No, Yuzu! ¡No te atrevas a…!...- fue demasiado tarde, su hermana abrió la puerta y lo primero que sus ojos mieles detectaron fue el test de embarazo marcando positivo aun fuertemente sostenido por su mano. -… Entrar…- suspiró profundamente, volviendo a caer sin fuerzas en el piso, esta vez a una distancia prudente del condenado lavamanos. –Antes de que lo preguntes, sí, estoy embarazada.- confesó con las mejillas rojas. Nunca pensó que diría eso a sus escasos veintitrés años… joder, nunca pensó que diría eso y punto. Se preparó mentalmente para escuchar la sarta de chillidos emocionados o brinquitos o incluso que se le tirara encima a abrazarla, pero ella no hizo nada de eso, sino que se sentó a su lado y no se quejó cuando no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. -¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó curiosa luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Quieres que diga algo?- le sonrió dulcemente. Karin la sorprendió tanto a ella como a sí misma asintiendo. –Bueno… sí quieres mi opinión, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por esto.- dijo confirmando sus sospechas. –Pero estoy tan preocupada por ti como feliz por saber que mi sobrinito o sobrinita ya está en camino.- sonrió soñadoramente, antes de suspirar. –Tú siempre esquivabas el tema cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre tener hijos, y este es solo tu primer año de casada con Toshiro-nii-chan, además de que ya sé todos los planes que tenían.-

-Es verdad.- se sujetó el cabello con ambas manos. –Tuvimos que posponer casi todos nuestros planes por su trabajo, y ahora hay que agregar un bebé a la lista de problemas.- frunció el ceño. –Somos muy jóvenes, Yuzu. Sé que ninguno de los dos quería esto tan pronto, o tal vez nunca.-

-¿No quieres… abortar, o sí?- preguntó ella con claro temor en sus ojos.

-¡No! Claro que no.- tosió incómoda. –No sería capaz… Estoy así por descuidada y pagaré las consecuencias. Nunca podría ser capaz de algo así.- se mordió el labio. –Puede que no haya sido planeado, pero… sigue siendo mi hijo, y de Toshiro… Nuestro hijo.- sus dedos volaron a su vientre pero no se atrevieron a tantearlo. –Aun no sé cómo sentirme respecto a toda esta situación, pero enfrentaré lo que venga.- afirmó decidida.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Karin-chan.- acarició con ternura su cabello. –Tal vez tú no lo creas ahora, pero sé que serás una gran madre.- ese cumplido la hizo sonrojar a la par que sentía sus ojos aguarse otra vez. Son las hormonas, se excusó a sí misma. –Y no tengas miedo por la reacción de Toshiro-nii-chan, él te ama y querrá estar ahí para apoyarte en esta difícil situación.- le aseguró.

-Tiene razón.- ambas voltearon sorprendidas hacia la puerta al reconocer la voz del Hitsugaya, que estaba apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa un poco tensa pero sincera. –No puedo mentir y decir que esté feliz y emocionado por esto, honestamente estoy aterrado, pero no te dejaré sola, Karin.- con su voz siempre tan calmada, se acercó a donde ambas estaban sentadas y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. –Te apoyaré en todo, porque te amo.- sin más unió su boca a la suya.

-¡Aww! ¡Ustedes son tan lindos como futuros padres! ¡No puedo esperar para ver a mi hermosa sobrinita o sobrinito!- aparentemente Yuzu ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus chillidos emocionados, por lo que la pareja se separó con los rostros escarlatas.

-¡Largo, Yuzu! ¡Ve a esperarme abajo!- la echó sin miramientos Karin, demasiado avergonzada para no gritarle. La gemela rubia hizo pucheros, pero se fue dando brinquitos del baño, haciendo al matrimonio rodar los ojos. Una vez pudo escucharla bajar por las escaleras, volvió su mirada a su esposo con una sonrisa tímida. -¿S-seguro que esto está… ya sabes… bien?- preguntó nerviosamente.

En toda respuesta, él volvió a unir sus labios a los suyos, y ella supo que no importaba lo que pasará, todo estaría bien y ellos ahora con ese bebé estarían juntos.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Este fue otro y el ultimo fic para esa actividad q les mencione, ojala q les haya gustado n.n

Rayos, se nota el esfuerzo q le pongo a los titulos de mis fics, no? :v Es solo q me da flojera pensar en algo mejor :P

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
